1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for intuitionally moving the focus between a window area and a tool bar and, more particularly, to performing such movements on an information apparatus field such as a set top box (STB).
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional STB is connected to a television. A user can surf on the Internet via a network interface provided by the STB and watch TV programs via a TV tuner. The user can choose to watch TV or to surf on the Internet. The STB provides network connectivity, enabling the user to surf on the Internet without the need of a personal computer. The STB serves as a multi-function work platform, which is a great improvement for information devices.
The traditional browser usually includes the window area and the tool bar. The window area displays the website contents which usually comprise a plurality of links. By clicking links, users can surf to other website pages of the same website or other websites. The tool bar usually comprises a plurality of function buttons that execute specific purposes, such as “review previous web page”.
In traditional browsers that are mostly used in personal computers, a user usually uses a mouse to control the movement of the cursor in order to control focus movement. However, a user can also use keyboard “function keys” to move the focus without using a mouse. In traditional browsers, the “Tab” function key is used to control focus movement when the focus is in the window area. If a user wants to move the focus to the tool bar, the user has to press the “Alt” function key and then use the directional keys (e.g. the left key, the right key) to control focus movement for tool bar function button selection. Similarly, if the user wants to move the focus from the tool bar to the window area, the user has to press the “Alt” function key again. Please note that the focus is usually invisible, but the user knows focus location because the link or the function button will be “highlighted” when the focus moves there.
Because set top boxes or the apparatus having Internet connection functions usually does not have a mouse many confusions and inconveniences would occur if traditional methods (i.e. use “Alt”, “Tab”, direction keys) are applied.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a more convenient method to move the focus between the window area and the tool bar.